Buttercup
by Stormyskies89
Summary: It's a nickname. A nickname that she gave him. Now she's gone and no one else was or is allowed to use it. Not even her twin. Though when he is at his lowest, it's used and it helps. It does. Because to Avalon and Virgil Tracy, Alan is always their Baby Buttercup. "She'd be so proud of you Al. Of everything you have and will ever achieve. I know, because I am." TRACY SISTER!


**Title:** Buttercup

**Summary:** It's a nickname. A nickname that she gave him. Now she's gone and no one else was or is allowed to use it. Not even her twin. Though when he is at his lowest, it's used and it helps. It does. Because to Avalon and Virgil Tracy, Alan is always their Baby Buttercup. "She'd be so proud of you Al. Of everything you have and will ever achieve. I know, because I am." TRACY SISTER!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds or the Tracy's.

**A/N:** This is sort of Movie/TV verse but TV in the sense it's based on what I've seen in _Thunderbirds Are Go_ I only seen snippets and heard voices, not actually watched an episode (not shown in Australia yet). Forgive me if I get anything wrong. Feel free to correct me (nicely).

**2****nd**** A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

Alan Shepard Tracy sat in his room tracing his finger along a scar on his leg. His thigh. Torn up from a race accident. Years ago. When she'd last used his nickname. A nickname that he allowed only her to call him. She'd called him it since he was small and it had stuck. His brothers all called him Sprout, Al or Allie. But ever since the accident that had taken his sister from him he hadn't hear that nickname used. He refused to respond if his brothers called him by her nickname. Even her twin. Alan couldn't blame his brother for being worried about him, it was always on this day, this date. 16th December that he isolated himself from the family. He came close to refusing a few rescues recently. But he always went on them. He loved his job. He really did. Piloting Thunderbird Three was a gift in itself for the young astronaut, along with travelling to rescues in Thunderbird Two under the careful control of Virgil, ignoring Gordon's niggling and giggling at Gordon's 'Squid Sense'. They all knew why he hid himself away. He was blaming himself for her death.

Avalon Lucille Tracy had been tall, blonde and beautiful. She had the speed to beat Scott, the knowledge to outsmart John, the talent to match Virgil, and the wit to best Gordon. But Alan, she'd never tried to best him, never tried to match him, outsmart him or beat him. She was his world and he was her baby. She was Virgil's twin. They were always together as well. Finished each other sentences and spoke together as well much to Scott's chagrin. Avalon had always been Alan's favourite sibling. She had understood him better than the others. Understood his frustration about IR and how he had always wanted to be part of it before he was allowed to be. She was treated – on rescues – like she was made of glass. Scott in particular treated her that way. Maybe because she was a spitting image of Mom, Alan wasn't sure. But they treated her like she was going to split apart at any second and the one time he didn't, he lost her forever.

He'd hurt his leg getting out of the car. It wasn't bleeding badly and he got it wrapped before he was going to drive to the hospital to get stitches, she didn't want him to and drove for him. But by chance there just happened to be on guy who thought it was an awesome idea to drive after having one too many beers. He ran a red light and slammed into Alan's car. Slamming into the passenger side and wrapping them around a power pole. Alan had survived somehow and Avalon had also for a while. She was awake for a while and when Alan had been allowed to move around he was taken to her room. He wasn't told that it was the last time he'd talk to her. She had already said goodbye to the others.

"Hey Buttercup." She'd whispered, "how you doing?"

"I'm ok, what about you?" He'd said.

"I'll be ok Sport. Your love and prayers are enough for me." She'd said. Alan hadn't understood quite what she meant. She had told him she loved him one more time and told him to never stop being 'our' Buttercup.

"Our? What do you mean?"

"You're Virgil's Buttercup too, Sport. Just keep on being yourself. Keep on saving all those lives." She'd said. Alan agreed, then he was wheeled back to his room and it wasn't until the next morning he found out that she'd passed peacefully in her sleep at 2am. Virgil had been there with her when she'd passed. So she'd had her twin with her. He'd been holding her hand – and he'd held it until it went cold. When Virgil told Scott, Alan had heard that his brother just broke down, right there in the corridor. He'd cried to Virgil to say it was some sick joke; that he was lying. John had done the same but he had shaken Virgil. Gordon had just stared at Virgil until it sank in and Virgil had to catch the Aquanaut as he sobbed. Gordon had always said that he looked up to Avalon and loved to listen to her stories of when Scott and John were younger. Jeff had been told via phone and although he was upset he didn't see his sons for weeks afterwards. He didn't even go to Ava's funeral. Virgil had said that Jeff didn't want them to see him cry. Jeff had favoured Ava all the boys knew. Ava was his pride and joy, his memory of Lucy. Even Alan, who is said to look just like his mother, didn't compare. They lost their shining light. And it tore the Tracy's apart.

Scott stopped laughing as much; John was quiet (more than usual); Virgil stopped playing his piano; Gordon didn't prank quite as bad as normal and Alan. Alan isolated himself from his brothers when they weren't on rescues. He would sit in his room or in his workshop and just tinker or look through photos. He was lonely.

"Al? Buddy we've got a rescue." Virgil's voice came through his door, "

"FAB Virg." Alan replied and got up pulling getting to his feet.

* * *

"I'm not sure about these new uniforms. I'm not one for Lycra myself." Gordon said tugging at the dark blue material that covered them like a second skin.

"Yeah…not too sure about it myself. But hey better try it out." Scott agreed. They each had their own specialist gear on their 'bodysuits' Alan dubbed them. Although they had all preferred their jumpsuits to these they had agreed to try them out.  
The system that allowed them to get to the ships was new too. The shoot was still there for Virgil but it had been slightly changed. Scott's too. Alan's remained mostly the same, the lounge taking him down to the Spaceship. Gordon's? Well Gordon travelled in Thunderbird 2 but his entrance not nearly as spectacular as Virgil's. This rescue was fairly easy as rescues go. So they thought it would be easy to finish and get back home again. Not so easy. It happened near the end. Alan lost his footing on a piece of earth and tumbled down. Breaking his ankle. His cry of pain wasn't unheard by his brothers, who hurried to get him up. Virgil shook his head.

"I can't set this. We have to get him to a hospital. It's civilian clothing for you Sprout. How's your French?" They'd been Naples, and taking him to Paris was easy.

"Ok," Alan grunted, "but I doubt many French boys have blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Girls do." Gordon said.

"Hair Dye, Gordon. I'm sure you know what that is. The amount of times we've slipped it into Scott's shampoo." Alan hissed as Virgil slipped his boots off.

"Alright, settle Sprout. Paris hospital." Virgil said to Gordon, "Go." They loaded themselves back in after the Search and Rescue team assured them they could handle it from there.

* * *

"Tracy?" Virgil stood up. He'd agreed to change into civilian clothing and act as Alan's guardian.

"Is he ok?" Virgil asked.

"He will be fine." The doctor spoke almost perfect English, Virgil was impressed.

"Can I see him?" Virgil asked.

"Of course." The doctor took Virgil to wear Alan was, after having his surgery to put pins in his ankle to help it heal.

"Well you've been in the wars Sprout. The car accident, this, what next? Concussion?" Virgil joked.

"I dunno. Maybe next time I'll end up like Ava."

"Hey, hey. Don't say that. I miss her just as much as you do Al. But she wouldn't want you to go out of your way just to see her again. When it's your time you'll go and see her. The same with Dad, Scott, John and Gordo. And me. When it's our time. Now I know you and her were close, almost as close as her and I were. But don't wish yourself away." Virgil said. Alan felt silly. He knew he missed Ava but he never entertained the idea of suicide. That would destroy his already flailing family.

"I'm sorry Virgil." Alan mumbled, "I didn't mean to sound so selfish."

"I miss Ava too, Al. I'll always miss her." Virgil said, "So chin up Buttercup." Alan started at the use of the nickname. He looked up at Virgil and saw the smile on his brother's face.

"Yeah. I guess she was right. I'm your Buttercup too." Alan said.

"You sure are. You'll always be my Baby Buttercup, no matter how big you get." Virgil smiled.

"I just wish I knew what Ava thought, she'd always tell me what she was thinking." Alan said.

"She'd be so proud of you, Buttercup. Of everything you have and will ever achieve." Virgil said, running a hand through Alan's hair. Knowing that Alan needed to hear that.

"How do you know?" Alan asked quietly, tears gathering in his eyes. Virgil gave him a small smile.

"I know, because I am." He said.


End file.
